


The Taste of You

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Hormones, Miles x Gwen Lemon, Mutual Pining, Not that much plot, Porn With Plot, Resolved Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spider-Hormones, Spider-Sex, Steamy Sex, heat - Freeform, post cannon, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: Maybe they’re addicted...
Relationships: Miles Morales & Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales/Gwen Stacy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88





	1. Something Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElsieGlass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieGlass/gifts).



_ " Miles…what…what are you doing?" _

_She didn't know how or when it happened but at this moment Gwen Stacey was pinned to the wall of the classroom of Visions Academy during one of Olivia Octavius’s video lectures. All she could remember was that she was listening to the lecture and for some reason she turned to look at Miles. He was just looking at her was as if he wanted to devour her. The way a predator looked when stalking his prey. His eyes burning into her, undressing her._

_With one hand Miles had swiftly pinned her hands over her head. He licked his lips as his eyes traveled up and down her body._

_ " Miles-" _

_Miles crushed his lips to hers catching her by surprise. She tried to pull away from the kiss but his hand wrapped around the back of her neck forbidding her from pulling away. He pulled her deeper into the kiss.  
_

_He pulled away from her plump lips. "I can't take this anymore. You're such a tease." His hand moved from the back of her neck to her face, running his finger down her soft skin.  
_

_ " M-Miles? What the hell are you talking about?" Gwen looked at him in confusion. _

_ " The way you stare at me, smile at me, even talk to me drives me up the fucking wall. I want you. All of you."  _

_He ran his fingers through her blonde hair. “Your hair…" He ran his lips over hers. "Your lips…" He ran his tongue up her neck. "Your neck…" His free hand squeezed one of her small succulent breasts. "Your tits..." His hand ran up her thigh. "Your legs…" His hand squeezed her bottom. "Your ass…" He brought his hand back to his mouth and wet two of his fingers before they found the lips between her legs. "And this…"_

_Gwen’s eyes widen when she felt his two fingers rubbing against her heat. She felt her knees wanting to give out on her. She could have sworn that her breath escaped her lungs._

_ " Mi-" Her eyes rolled back and a soft moan escaped her as his two fingers entered her. _

_Miles dug his face into the crook of her neck. He bit down on her skin roughly only to sooth the pain with his tongue and lips as he pumped his fingers in and out of her._

_ " Please…stop…" _

_Miles grunted as he nibbled her ear. He wasn't going to stop. There was no way he was going to stop. He pumped his fingers faster._

_ " No…chill…" Her breathing got heavier with every pump. _

_She wasn't ready for this. She did want this but not here, not now. Not with the entire class in session. But the sensation she was feeling was overwhelming her. She felt herself starting to give in. But not here._

_ ' Can't they see us?' _

_Mile's thumb started to circle her clitoris as he entered a third finger. That was it. She could no longer control herself. Her hips started to buck involuntarily._

_ " Crap." She drawled out. _

_ " You say no, but your body is saying yes." _

_ " Not here…not like this…" _

_Gwen’s locked eyes with him. She froze at the sight of him looking at her with hunger and intensity. He looked like a wild savage beast that had just cornered his prey and was ready to ravish and devour it. He had never looked so damn hot like he does right this very minute._

_Somehow she was able to breathe again and found her voice._

_"Everyone can see us."_

_Miles looked around the room._

_ "… pull out your books…" At the same time everyone in the class opened their bags and pulled out their books. They placed their books on their desk and flipped them open to the exact same place. _

_A wicked smile appeared on his face as he turned to look into her blue eyes. "It doesn't seem like they care."_

_Miles bit down on her bottom lip so she could stop the moan that was about to escape her. She didn't want Miles to stop but at the same time she didn't want him to continue._

_ " Don't fight this. You know you want this; you've always wanted this. Even though you don't want to admit it. But deep down inside, you desire this, crave this,  need this." _

_Gwen moaned. "You're starting to become hard to resist."_

_ " Then stop resisting." _

_Miles captured her lips but this time she granted him full access to her mouth. Both their tongues explored the others mouth in a rather sloppy way trying to devour the others. Miles freed her hands from his grip allowing his hand to explore her body and her hands to explore his._

_The lack of air caused their lips to part. Gwen tried to get her breathing back to normal._

_Miles pulled his fingers out from inside her and brought them to his mouth. "Mmm. You taste good, girl.” He stared at her as he finished licking his fingers._

_Gwen felt her face grow hot from the blush spreading across her face. Seeing Miles licking his fingers clean was turning Gwen more on. She wanted to feel his tongue run all over her body._

_ " I want to taste something else now." Mile's eyes moved from hers down to her breast. _

_Miles bit down on Gwen’s breast only to get a mouthful of her shirt. Annoyed with the fabric in his way, he ripped open her shirt, causing the buttons to fly. Miles ran his tongue over the hem of her bra._

_With his teeth he slowly pulled down the fabric that covered her breast. Miles licked his lips as the look of the savage beast appeared on his face again. Gwen shivered as Miles took her right breast to his mouth. He feverishly moved his tongue, lips, and teeth all over both of her soft mounds. Gwen moaned every time Miles bit down on her sensitive pierced nipples._

_Miles let out a low growl into Gwen’s breast when he felt her rubbing his hard manhood. She had no control over her hands as they unzipped Mile's pants and pulled out his manhood. Her hands had a mind of their own as one of them undid his tie and started to lift his grey vest off. She begins to unbutton his shirt and the other ran itself up and down his shaft._

_Miles nipped up Gwen’s chest to her neck, leaving red teeth marks on her creamy skin._

_ " So you really do want this." He said into her ear before nipping her earlobe. _

_Giving into her desires, Gwen moaned out a 'yes'. Miles took advantage of the answer and captured her lips again. He slid his hands under bottom and lifted her off the ground. Gwen wrapped her flexible legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He pinned her to the wall, freeing his hands. He pulled her pink underwear to the side and thrusted into her. Gwen grabbed a handful of his curly dark hair as she let out a loud moan that echoed throughout the room._

_The teachers's lecture could be heard off in the distance. "…Meiji period of Japan began in 1868…"_

_Gwen arched her back pushing her chest out giving Miles another chance to devour her breasts. She bucked her hips matching the speed that Miles took. Her desires were getting the best of her; she knew that they shouldn't be doing this here. But this feeling was getting stronger with every thrust._

_ " Faster… Miles— Oh God." _

_He complied with a speed that she didn't seem to expect, driving her even closer to her peak. That wasn't enough for her, she wanted more of him. Gwen pulled Miles away from her breast to her lips, devouring him. She dug her nails in his hair and his school shirt as she felt her climax coming. She pulled away from his lips as an orgasm overcame her._

_ " MILES!" _

—

"We have a 10-31! I repeat, we have a 10-31! Any officers on standby we need assistance on Shelby lane.”

Miles groaned as he slowly started to stir from his slumber.

"10-31 I repeat! 10-31! Suspect is _armed and da_ —“

Miles flung his arm around as he turned to his side, slamming it on his inter-dimensional police tuner that resided on his desk. His hand searched aimlessly around for his mask; not even bothering to open his eyes. He dragged the mask off the desk and turned on his back slipping the mask on. He moves to grab his costume which resided on the other hotel bed he was currently residing in while he was visiting Gwen’s dimension.

"Damn it, can't I have a good nights sleep for once? I wanted to finish that dream." He yawned after the words left his mouth.

Miles slid the hotel window open and perched himself on the sill. He leaped off the sill heading towards the crime. He hopped along the cool night skyline, his webs expertly sticking to nearby beams and bricks, his nimble and sure feet stopping on top of a streetlight. He looked around for the suspect which was nowhere in sight. He focused his eyes trying to sense the whereabouts of the suspect, before he heard gunshots and a woman’s scream from the nearby dingy alleyway.

"Shit." Miles swing his web in the direction of the noise. He then webs a nearby metal trash can and swung it to block the man’s coming attack on the woman.

The man quickly recovered from the ground and grabbed the brunette woman as he pointed the gun at her head.He stepped back cautiously while laughing. "You shouldn't have came here. I never wanted to hurt this one but now I'm gonna enjoy killing her." The man shot his gun at Miles who jumped out of the way, turning invisible. 

“Where did you go?" He then points the gun back at the sobbing woman’s head.

“WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO?”

Miles punched the man as he reappeared behind him. The criminal grabbed the woman by her long hair as he stepped away from Miles, his finger brushing the trigger.

Miles then turns invisible again as he vaults off the wall and lands a flying knee into the guy’s jaw with a heavy crunch. The unconscious man fell as the woman ran away screaming, Miles then webs the man up on a nearby light post and tacks a note onto the upside down bastard.

Miles huffed. "I can't believe that guy gave me a hard time." He felt like he was slipping, that man should have been a piece of cake for him.

Maybe the lack of sleep in his bed back home. 

Miles closed his eyes to sense if there were more muggers in the vicinity. The only thing to pop into his head was that of a certain blonde girl with spider powers.

_'I wonder what's she's doing right now? Hopefully sleeping like everyone else while I do her job.’_

Being that he was conveniently around her apartment he thought that he should at least go and see if she was alright before he turned in for the night.

Ever since bringing her back from his universe they’ve found a way to come to each others individual universes and hang out. It was a great thing; they’d always find something fun to do; wether it was pull pranks on Porky, help Peni, chat it up with Noir, or even play with Peter and Mj’s kid. And now the fun thing that they’ve made up was to take shifts of being the respected Spider-Man/Woman of each others universe, so that the other could get much needed rest. Needless to say that Miles is in the middle of his turn doing the heavy lifting for her so that she could get as much sleep as possible, sacrificing his own sleep in the meantime. 

Peter and the others agreed that whenever they were able to be here that they would check up on her, even though she could very much take care of herself, she still had been through so much. To Miles this was the least he could do to halve her burden. Something that neither never experienced before but it was much welcomed nonetheless.

Miles was probably the one that was more worried for her. He mainly felt guilty seeing her with bags under her eyes barely having the time to spend goofing with him. He knew that she has a lot jiggling on her plate. That was probably why he found himself checking up on her the most. 

Whenever there was a crime, he’d always buy her a small tub of ice cream and tell her everything that happened while she’s sitting crossed legged in her bed eating said frozen treat.

Normally after seeing that she was well rested and hyped up off rocky road, he would just head back home. But there was something that caused him to look up at her apartment.

A scowl tugged at the side of his lips when he saw her balcony door wide open.

_‘I bet she dozed off waiting for me. Girls gonna catch a cold.'_ He decided to swing up and close it for her like he normally does before heading home.

Miles thwipped to her balcony, he noticed how easy it was for someone to just climb up her balcony. 

Miles grabbed the door to slide it close but something caught his eye, stopping him in the process. Her soft silhouette laid peacefully, snuggled into her white covers. The moonlight hit it, accentuating the curves of her body and causing her blonde hair glisten in the light. The moonlight made her radiate in the late hours.

Without realizing it, Miles had walked into her apartment. He stopped when he heard a soft moan escape her lips. He needed to turn around and leave before she woke up. He froze when she turned to face him.

_'_ _Oh, shit._ '  That's it, he was caught.

The light hit her angelic face making it easy to see that she was still sleeping. Miles let out a sigh a relief. Now was a perfect time to leave, he could make his getaway without being noticed. He slowly turned on his heels heading straight from where he came from.

"Miles…"

Miles's body tensed up when he heard her voice. He turned back to see if this time she was actually awake. He was relieved to see her eyes were still closed shut. 

_'She must be dreaming.'_

Her breathing started to slowly increase as her body moved slightly. She moaned softly.

"Stop…"

Miles crook his head to the side. 

_'Did she just say 'Stop'?'_ He wasn't so sure what to make of it. Her breathing had become heavier as she moaned in the process. 

_‘Is she having a nightmare?'_

Gwen rolled on her back. This gave Miles a perfect view of her exposed cleavage from her low-cut Led Zeppelin t-shirt as he could make out her pierced nipples poking the dark fabric. His mouth went dry when he heard her moan with pleasure as she stuck her chest slightly out.

"… _yes_ …"

Gwen arched her back as she gasped and let out another moan that seemed to engulf the room. Her breathing became more rapid and the moans louder. Miles finally realized what kind of dream she was having.

"…faster…Miles…"

Miles's eyes widened when he heard his name roll off her lips. 

_'She's having a dream about me. And we're…'_

His entire face became red hot. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Gwen was in front of him sleeping and having a wet dream with him in it.

Miles swallowed thickly as his eyes continued to stay on Gwen’s sleeping form. Her moans were causing Miles's tights to feel tighter all of a sudden. He was getting aroused just from the sight of her and her moans. He licked his dry lips as his legs were moving him closer to her.

Gwen’s moans were becoming more blissful and her breathing was heavier than before.

Miles reached out his hand to touch her but immediately pulled it back. He needed to leave, he knew that. But there was something that was keeping him there. His needs and his arousal was keeping him there. He had to stop himself from doing what his lower region was telling him.

He had to leave. He had to move. But his legs weren't working; they just stayed glued to the floor.

" _MILES_!"

Gwen arched her back and her eyes flew open. She moaned out loud before her breathing became heavy. Her back fell onto her bed. 

Her body trembled with the sensation that she was receiving from her core. She moaned with every pulse from it. Her underwear seemed to get wetter and wetter.

She never experienced this indescribable feeling before. She struggled to get her breathing back to normal. She put one of her hands on her chest. Slowly, she sat up on her bed.

"I have never had a dream like that before. It felt so real."

Gwen pulled her covers off of her and got out of her bed. She walked through her apartment to her kitchen. She flicked the light on. She grabbed a glass cup out of the cabinet and filled it with water. 

A flash of the dream entered her mind. 

_“Faster… Miles."_

Her face instantly turned a bright shade of red. She could feel her body ache with pleasure. She closed her eyes.

"Why would I have a dream like that? And with Miles in it?"

Gwen bit her bottom lip. She would have loved for it not to be a dream. She wanted to feel his lips and hands all over her body. She wanted him to pin her up against the wall and take her.

Gwen shook her head. "I have to stop thinking about it." She turned on the faucet and splashed water on her face. "I shouldn't be thinking like this. As much as I want, that dream will not happen."

Gwen grabbed the glass of water and headed out of the kitchen. She looked around her dark apartment and noticed her balcony door closed. She tilted her head to the side. "I could have sworn I left the door open for..."

She walked to the balcony door. She was sure that she left it open; for _him_. There was no doubt about it. Something was off but she couldn't figure what.

She had a strong feeling, though.

Gwen dropped her glass letting it fall to the floor. Her eyes widened. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Miles."


	2. Aftermath

The cool night breeze felt good on his skin as he rushed through the night sky. He hopped from light post to light post, webbing and vaulting from house to house rushing to get back to the hotel room. He needed to get away from her apartment as fast as he could. He needed to make sense of what he had saw. He needed to calm his raging hormones that had wanted him to stay and possibly have his way with her.

_‘Damn it.’_ Miles furrowed his brows.

 _'What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't have stayed as long as I did.'_ As much as he told himself that he shouldn't have been there, a part of him wished he had stayed longer.

He wasn't a pervert, at least that's what he kept telling himself. But he did like what he saw. Who could blame him really? Gwen is a very beautiful girl that's been in the eyes of many of the boys at school. 

What he saw in her apartment was something that he was never going to forget. Nor did he want to. But at this very moment, he needed to get those images out of his head. He needed to hurry and get to the room.

Miles was relieved to see the family clinic as he rounded the corner. He could see his hotel room window wide open, just the way he had left it. He landed on the window sill before crouching onto his bed. 

Miles grabbed his discarded pajamas that were still in the same place he had left it. He looked down to realize that his "excitement" hadn't disappeared. 

He was sporting a good sized tent in his pajama pants. Miles sighed knowing that there were two ways of getting rid of it. One of them was a cold shower and the other… well, he had to remind himself that he wasn't a pervert.

"Finally, you’re back."

Miles grabbed his pillow and placed it over his tent. He turned his head to the bathroom as the door slide open. His eyes searched for the owner of the voice.

“Peter? What are you doing here?"

The man walked out from the closet. "It just doesn't take you that long to stop a crime, anything new?”

"What do you mean?" Miles raised an eyebrow. "How long was I gone?"

Peter sat in the adjacent bed from his, sitting himself on its edge. 

"Hmm, I think it was about an hour."

"An hour?" Could it have been that long? Sure it took him almost 5 minutes to slay web the guy and another couple of minutes just to slap a sticky note on him. He couldn't have spent more than 10 minutes at Gwen’s apartment. Or could have it been more?

_'Damn, how long did I stay at Gwen’s?’_ It couldn't have been too long.' From Gwen’s apartment it took him a few more minutes to get back home. 

"There was no way I was gone for an hour Peter."

"You’re right, you weren't kid but it did take you longer than normal. And by the way you came in here, it seems like something happened while you were out," 

Peter hopped on the bed fully, and propped his head up on his hand to look at Miles."So, what the hell happened?"

"It was just a normal A&D."

Peter smacked his lips. "Yeah right, an A&D doesn't take you that long. Something else happened Peter and I wanna know."

Miles grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it into Peter’s face.

“Nothing happened, and if it did,you’d be the last person I’d tell. Remember Peni’s surprise party?” Peter nods understandingly. 

“How was I supposed to know that you guys were planning a surprise party? I was too busy with Mayday to help.” 

Miles grumbles as he slides off the bed, making sure to keep the pillow over his bulge. 

Peter looks over to Miles. "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking a shower," he said as he walked out of the bedroom area and headed into the bathroom.

"This late at night?"

When he reached the bathroom, he made sure that the door was locked after he entered. He didn't want Peter accidentally walking in on him. He tossed the pillow to the bathroom floor. Miles sighed when he looked down to see that his boner was still up. He knew that the water had to be cold, ice cold, for it to go down. He turned on the shower head then proceeded to take off his pajamas.

Miles hissed when the ice cold water touched his dark skin. It was going to take awhile for his body to get use to the water. He placed his hand on the wall tile and hung his head under the shower head. The water ran through his curly dark hair, off and down his sculpted body making sure that every inch of his skin got wet in the process.

Miles closed his eyes and sighed slowly. The image of Gwen in the moonlight sleeping, dreaming about him popped in his head. Her moans still ringed in his ears. 

_‘Why would she be dreaming of me?'_ He couldn't figure out why exactly she would dream about him. 

It was all a mystery to him. 

Something he couldn't wrap his mind around.

"Why didn't I just close her door and leave? I just had to stay there and now…" Miles smacked the side of his fist on the tile. He opened his eyes and looked at his fist. "What am I going to do?" He rested his forehead on the side of his fist.

He groaned when he looked down to see that the shower wasn't really working. "Great, it's not going away. I guess that's what happens when I can't stop thinking about her," he smirked at the thought of not being able to get Gwen out of his head. But he needed to get rid of his excitement. The shower didn't work, so he knew that he needed to get rid of it the only other way he knew how. 

“I should have taken a bath."

Even though he told himself that he wasn't a pervert, he knew how much of a lie it was, especially right now.

—

"It was only a dream, just a dream," Gwen told herself as she walked down the street. "I can do this," she tried pitifully to convince herself.

Gwen lowered her hand that was covering her face as the corner of her lips lowered to a frown. Doubt spread over her with every step she took. There was something in the back of her mind telling her to just turn around and walk back home. 

The fear and embarrassment of seeing Miles was trying to take over her body. She knew seeing him was going to be one of the hardest things that she was going to have to do. Not only did she have a dream about him where they were having sex but he was there while she was having the dream.

_ ' I can't believe Miles was there.' _

She rose her hand to rest on her cheek. The memory on the night before entered her mind.

_She walked to the balcony door. She was sure that she left it open; there was no doubt about it. Something was off but she couldn't figure what._

_Gwen dropped her glass letting it fall to the floor. Her eyes widened. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands._

_ " Miles." _

_She was sure of it. She could tell, she knew his smell. It seemed to be radiating from the door. It seemed like he was just there._

_Which could only have meant one thing… he was in her apartment while she was having the dream._

_Gwen slid open the balcony door and ran out. Gripping the railing, she looked up at the night sky searching to see if there was any sign of him. Her breathing sped up; her heart seemed to be pumping so fast that it felt as if it wanted to leap out of her chest. She was anticipating seeing his dark silhouette gliding along the night sky._

_She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. He was nowhere in sight. She sunk down to her knees, relief washed over her. She didn't know what she would have done if she were to see Miles. But not seeing him right now was the best thing._

_Gwen rested her forehead on the railing. "Why was he there?" She whispered to herself._

"Gwen! Watch out!"

Gwen turned to see who the voice belonged to. Her senses kicked in as she narrowly dodged a pole she was unknowingly walking into. 

"Gwen, are you alright?"

Gwen looked up to see her red haired friendstaring down at her. "I'm alright Em Jay. Im just really lucky today,” Gwen chuckled it off.

Em Jay sighed and shook her head.

"How many times have I told you that you need to pay attention to where you are going? No daydreaming," she moved to stand along side her blonde friend. 

"That's exactly what you were doing, wasn't it?"

Rubbing the back of her neck, Gwen laughed nervously. “Well, sort of."

Em Jay raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean sort of? Were you or weren't you?"

"The little blue men must have put that pole right there because I don't remember it being there."

The singer smirked at her friend. "Come on. We don't want to be late for school, now do we?"

Gwen’s eyes winced, she didn't want to be late but then again that would mean that she would see Miles. Even though Miles technically wasn’t from this universe there still is a Miles Morales registered as to exist in Universe 65; Gwen’s universe. He’s just attending school in Brooklyn other than Visions. 

Whenever her Miles visited her universe, he’d attend the classes at her school; _great_. 

"No, I don't want to be late," She tries to keep a cool voice and level head as the words came out her mouth.

"You never like being late to school," the redhead swung her bag over her shoulder and signaled her friend to follow.

Gwen followed her friend. She stuffed her hands into her pockets of her black jeans. "I don't think I've been late yet this year."

"And let's keep it that way." A smile spreads on Em Jay’s lips. 

Gwen smiled back at her friend. Em Jay had always been there for her, whenever she needed her. Em always looked out for her. She didn't know exactly what she would have done without her best friend by her side.

Gwen looked up to the sun and remembered a certain curly haired boy. The calmness she might have felt being around Em Jay was starting to fade away. Anxiety, embarrassment, and fear started to wash over her once again. She still had no idea how she was going to face Miles.

"Heyo Gwen, is something wrong?"

Gwen blinked a couple of times to see that she was already on school grounds.  _'When in the hell did we get here?'_ She didn't think that they were that close to school. How fast were they walking?

There was no turning back now.

"You look like you have something on your mind," Em Jay looked at her blonde friend.

Gwen could tell Em Jay anything and everything. But there was something that was making it difficult for Gwen to tell Em Jay what was on her mind. 

_'How exactly can I tell Em that Miles was in my apartment while I was having a wet dream?…'_

Gwen forced a smile on her face. 

"It's nothing Em, I was just thinking."

" _Of_?" The singer asked.

"Of… of how it would be like to live as a cyborg," it was a good thing that she could think on her feet. 

"Just think about it Em Jay; everything about you would be made out of metal, except for your brain of course. You're going to need that in order to control your body. And think of the things that you could do as a cyborg."

"Okay, okay. I got it," she cut off her friend before she could go on any further. After all these years, Em Jay still couldn't believe half of the things her friend came up with. 

"You don't have to explain anymore." 

_'I'm sorry I asked.'_

The two friends walked into the school and made their way to their lockers doing their normal school routine. Gwen looked over to see that Mile's locker seemed to be untouched, which meant that he hadn't arrived yet. She couldn't help but sigh in relief about Miles not being there yet.

_ ' Wait, what if he is here? I mean I can't tell whether or not he's here just by looking at the outside of his locker. God I’m a dumbass.’ _

Gwen clinched her bag tightly in her hands. In a blink of an eye the relief she felt was gone.

"You ready Gwendolyn?" Her best friend offered a joke as she plucked beside Gwen.

Gwen turned to Em Jay and nodded. They both walked up the steps and to their classrooms. Gwen slowly inhaled and exhaled, she tried to calm herself down so that Em Jay couldn't suspect anything. She was already caught by her today. She didn't know if she could come up with another excuse on the spot.

As they walked into class, Gwencontinued to her desk that was by the window she'd constantly stare out of. She noticed that a certain curly-haired superhero wasn't at his seat yet. She continued to tell herself that this was a good thing as she walked to her desk.

Sitting comfortably in her chair, Gwen skimmed around the classroom to see if he had arrived yet. Seeing that no one else had entered the classroom, her eyes shifted to the window. Without realizing it, her blue eyes searched the school grounds for the sign of any untied shoelace and curly hair that she had grown to adore and at this moment, didn't want to see.

_ ' I can't believe I don't want to see Miles. Am I a bad person because of this?' _ She shut her eyes, hoping to stop the rampaging thoughts in her head. She wasn't a bad person but something inside of her didn't want to see Miles. It was the first time since she realized her feelings for him that she felt this way. No, she couldn't feel this way. No matter what might had happen, he was still Miles Morales, the boy she grew to adore way back since the collider, she would do everything in her power to act as if nothing had happened.

Opening her eyes, she stared out at the grounds of the school again waiting patiently for class to begin.

_He pulled his fingers out from inside her and brought them to his mouth. "Mmm. You taste good." He stared at her as he finished licking his fingers._

_She felt her face grow hot from the blush spreading across her face. Seeing him licking his fingers clean was turning her more on. She wanted to feel his tongue run all over her body._

_ " I want to taste something else now." His eyes moved from hers down to her breast. _

_He bit down on her breast only to get a mouthful of her shirt. Annoyed with the fabric in his way, he ripped open her shirt, causing the buttons to fly. He ran his tongue over the hem of her bra. With his teeth he slowly pulled down the fabric that covered her breast. He licked his lips as the look of the savage beast appeared on his face again. She shivered as he took her right breast to his mouth. He feverishly moved his tongue, lips, and teeth all over both of her breasts. She moaned every time he bit down on her sensitive nipples._

Gwen felt her body grow hot, her heart starting race, her core aching from thinking about the dream. She remembered how she felt when she woke up from it, her body pulsing with indescribable pleasure. She needed to stop thinking of it or else that feeling would return and she didn't want that, not here at school at least.

The noise of the classroom dooropening caused her to whip around to the figure that had just entered. Time seemed to have stopped for her as she stared into chocolate brown eyes, her throat instantly dried and her heart was ready to leap out of her chest. As much as she didn't want her body to react the same way as last night, she couldn't stop it from happening as her wide blue eyes continued to stare into those eyes.

Gwen had to force herself to look away; somehow she was able to look down at her desk. She could feel her face growing red hot from embarrassment.

_ ' Why am I so embarrassed? It's not like he knows what I was thinking about just now. Unless he knows about last night.' _

Gwen held her breath when he walked past her. His scent invading her senses sending a pleasant throb from between her legs. She slowly let out a shaky breath when he reached his seat. Her legs trembled slowly but her heart was beating faster than ever. Her body ached and longed for his touch just like in her dream. No, she couldn't think that way right now. She needed to clear her mind of those thoughts.

Her hands went to her knees, trying to stop them from shaking. She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing, her mouth slightly agape from the developing heat within her core. She needed to gain control, but for some reason she couldn't. Her breathing wasn't returning to normal, it was getting faster. She couldn't get enough air in her lungs. She started to feel lightheaded and very nauseous. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get up and leave right now.

She quickly pushed herself off of her seat and ran out of the classroom not caring on who would see.

—

Bringing his hand up to his mouth, Miles yawned into it. He had hardly gotten a wink of sleep that night. Having Gwen on his mind the whole night caused him to toss and turn. For as much as he wanted, he couldn't get her out of his mind. What he had seen kept running through his mind over and over again. It didn't help that he kept giving excited because of it. By the time morning came, he needed another ice cold shower. Luckily, it worked that time.

_ ' Okay, nothing happened last night. You saw nothing.' _ Miles told himself as he entered the school grounds. He knew that the moment he would see Gwen it would be a very awkward one for him.

_‘How am I going to be able to look her in the eyes?'_

Everything had changed for him. There was no way that he would be able to see Gwen the same again. He wouldn't be able to act like he normally would around her.

_ ' No,' _ Miles shook his head.  _'I have to act like nothing happened, like I know nothing._ _'_ That was the only way he would be able to be around Gwen without making it obvious that he knew about the dream. He didn't want Gwen to be more uncomfortable than she would already be.

After grabbing his dusty books from his locker, Miles made his way up to his class forgetting about woes for a second before he realized that Gwen was going to be in class when he opened the door. She was always in class before he was, with a bright and sunny smile greeting him as he walked in. He needed to go in there and act like he saw nothing last night. But it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. He could feel his palms start to sweat along with the beat of sweat that ran down the side of his face. He prayed that when he laid eyes on her he wouldn't get excited like he had last night.

_ ' That's the last thing I need. I won't be able to focus if that happened. Hell, I don't think I'll be able to focus either way.' _ Miles needed to find something else to think about other than Gwen sleeping in her apartment dreaming of him.

 _‘What if I think about Scorpion orKingpin trying to kill me? Yeah, I think that will work.'_ If thinking about stopping crime didn't work then the psycho clown chasing him around trying to kill him would work.

Miles ran his hand through his dark curly hair and sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

Sliding open the door of class 2-3, Miles froze when a pair of blue eyes looked up at him. His heart started to race, his mouth dried up, and the blood seemed to race down to the body part that he didn't want it to go to. He could feel nervous as she continued to look at him. He needed to pull away from her eyes and stopped his mind from going where it had been for the most part of the night. But there was something about her eyes that compelled him to keep looking at them. He didn't know what is was, nor did he really care.

She was the one that broke the stare when she looked down at her desk, causing Miles to blink in confusion. He could see that her face was turning red. Somehow, Miles was able to tell his feet to move to his desk. He needed to think about something else as he walked by her.

_ ' Okay, think about Fisk, big ugly Fisk. How many crimes did I stop this week? Seven? No, it had to be less than that.' _

Miles was relieved when he reached his desk. He would be able to hide his excitement if it were to appear during class. Propping his elbow on the desk, he rested his chin in that hand. He couldn't help but to stare at the back of the blonde heroine. He furrowed his brows, seeing her trembling and breathing fast. 

He knew the moment that Gwen ran out of the classroom that it was because of her dream. But what exactly happened in her dream? He knew that they had sex in the dream but there had to be another reason why she was like this. But what was it?

—

Gwen huddled over one of the white porcelain bathroom sinks, eyes shut, pierced eyebrows furrowed, trying to regulate her breathing.

She didn't know what was happening to her but she needed it to stop. She turned on the faucet, letting the cold water run down to the sink. Cupping her hands under the running water, she let it fill up a bit before splashing it on her face. She repeated this over a couple more times before patting her face dry with a tissue.

Gwen placed her hands on her heart, which was still beating rapidly. Her breathing was still short and fast. She counted out loud slowly, in hopes that it would regulate her breathing and heart beat. After what seemed like minutes, her breathing slowed to the same rhythm that she was counting in. Her heart beat had also returned to normal.

Gwen opened her eyes and looked at her reflection in the mirror.  


"What just happened to me? It's all because Miles came into the room. What if it happens again? That would mean…" She couldn't finish it out loud but the words were running through her mind.

_‘I can't be around him.'_

"No," she shook her head, "no, I can't say that." She couldn't fight back the invading thoughts.

_‘There's no way I could even do that, even if I wanted to. I can't stay away from him.’_

"What am I going to do? This has never happened to me before," She stares into her reflection, silence was her only answer.

Gwen’s knees started to shake, her legs threatening to give out on her. All she wanted to do was to fall onto the floor and curl herself into a ball of shame.

She had three choices: stay in the girl's bathroom the entire day, go home, or go back to class and try to act as if nothing's wrong. Staying in the girl's bathroom the entire day possibly regretting her every life’s choice wasn't something that sounded very appealing to her. She would have to stay in the stall the whole day, so that any of the other girls that entered couldn't see her. And then she would have to fight the boredom of being in the stall. That option wasn't going to work for her. Going home was a sounded like a good idea but then again everyone knows that she had made it to school and her bag was in the classroom. There was no way she could leave her bag in class, what about her homework? At least with staying in the bathroom she had the option of getting her bag once school ended. No, that wasn't going to work either. The only other option was to do something that she didn't think she could do right now.

"Okay Gwen, you can do this," she exhales shakily. "I know you can. You just have to be strong," using her hands, she fanned herself to cool down.

“He’s a friend; just a friend. You survived supervillains, you can survive this."

After gaining control of her pesky thoughts, she looked back at her reflection, checking for any signs of doubt. Letting out the deep breath she took in, she told herself, "You can do this," she smiled back at her reflection before walking out of the bathroom with a boost of confidence.

—

By the time Gwen made it back, class had already started. Mrs. Rami was far into her lecture of modern Japanese literature but didn't hesitate to stop when she’d entered. For the first time she could remember, Gwen got scowled for being tardy. She apologized half heartedly before quickly making her way to her desk, avoiding contact with the young hero.

The entire school day was hard for both Miles and Gwen. Their minds couldn't focus on any of the lectures but instead focused on what they were trying to forget. For the entire day they avoided their glances and each other, not saying a single word to another.

Mile's plan on thinking of something else helped him at first but it could only work for so long, after awhile he couldn't stop thinking about the girl sitting in front of him. The image of her being illuminated by the moonlight in her dark apartment, dreaming was running through his mind. The way her body moved as the moans escaped her lips, the way his name rolled off her lips, everything about that scene was causing little Miles to wake up.

_ ' Damn it, not now. Not here.' _

Gwen wasn't fairing any better. There wasn't anything she could actually do to make her think of something else. She was sitting in the room where the dream took place in, and the other person in that dream was sitting in the room. There was no way she was able to focus on anything but what she was doing with Miles in the dream. She needed a pair of panties by the time it was lunch.

Her face seemed to have a permanent pink tint to it. She only dared once to look over her shoulder at him but quickly turned back to her book, not even getting a good look at him. She didn't want to look over to see the same look on his face that he had in her dream. But something inside of her actually wanted that, she wanted to see that look on his face. She wanted Miles to pin her against the wall and run his hands and lips all over her. She wanted the pleasure she felt when he touched her in the places no one's ever had.

As she sat at her desk, staring out the window, she let out a sigh. She wanted all of that and more from Miles. She wanted the dream to become reality but as much as she wanted it, she knew that it was next to impossible. They were just friends, really good friends. She didn't even know if they were going to be about to be friends anymore after what he witnessed last night. All she could do was what she told herself in the bathroom, act like nothing happened.

_He let out a low growl into her breast when he felt her rubbing his hard manhood. She had no control over her hands as they unzipped his pants and pulled out his stiff throbbing girth. Her hands had a mind of their own as one of them unbuttoned his shirt and the other ran itself up and down his shaft._

_He nipped up her chest to her neck, leaving teeth marks on her creamy skin._

_ " So you really do want this." He said into her ear before nipping her earlobe. _

_Giving into her desires, she moaned out a 'yes'. He took advantage of the answer and captured her lips again. He slid his hands under her bottom and lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He pinned her to the wall, freeing his hands. He pulled her underwear to the side and trusted into her. She grabbed a handful of his orange hair as she let out a loud moan that echoed throughout the room._

"Gwen." She heard a familiar voice call her name but she didn't want to pull away from the dream just yet. 

" _Gwen_ ," the owner of the voice lightly shook her shoulder.

Snapping out of the dream, Gwen blinked a couple of times before looking up to see her best friend looking down at her. ”Yeah, what’s up Em?"

"Stop daydreaming, school's over. Let's go home."

Gwen looked around the classroom and noticed that most of her classmates had left already. Her eyes rested on Mile’s empty desk. Once again, she didn't hear the bell ring dismissing them from class today. And once again, Em Jay was the one to pull her out of her thoughts. If she kept this up, Em was sure to notice that she wasn't acting like herself today.

Little did Gwen know, Em Jay had been watching the young super heroine the whole day and noticed that there was definitely something troubling her.

Em Jay even noticed how Miles was not acting like his usual self either. Gwen had introduced her to him a year ago when he’d came to see them perform. They claim he’s from San Francisco even though his Brooklyn accent is unmistakable. Nevertheless; the young red head soon came to the conclusion that it had to do with both of them. 

Something had happened between them and she needed to know what.

"Come on, let's get out of here," the singer slung her bag over her shoulder and started walking toward the door. "Oh, mind if I come over?"

Gwen grabbed her bag and ran to catch up with her friend. "You know you can come over anytime, girl." She stuck her hands into her back jean pockets. "I have brownies that I made yesterday.

_ ' Brownies?' _ After all these years, EmJay couldn’t deny that her best friend made some _great_ brownies.

The walk home for Gwen was better than the walk to school during the morning. She was more than relieved to be going home to her apartment, not needing to worry about how to act around Miles. 

What made her even happier was that it was Friday, so she could have to entire weekend to try and figure out what exactly she could do. She was determined to forget all about the dream so she could face Miles like she normally would later on when they were out stopping crimes and leaving it impossible to think about the dream. The weekend was exactly what she needed.

Em Jay could tell that Gwen was starting act more like herself when they reached her apartment. The farther away they got from the school and the closer they got to her apartment, Gwen would become her usual self. The young singer watched as her drummerfriend ran up the stairs humming. She had the feeling that Miles had to do with the way Gwen was acting, now that they were at her apartment, she would be able to question her friend.

Gwen opened the door, letting them both into the apartment. Gwen yelled out to check if her dad was home, after she kicked off her shoes and placed her bag on the floor before twirling around in her living room into the kitchen.

"What would you like to drink?" 

Gwen asked as she walked to the fridge.

"Some juice if you have any,"

Em Jay kicked off her shoes and placed her bag next to where Gwens’ was. The redhead made her way to the little table in the living room, sitting on the suede couch and placing a red pillow onto her lap.

Gwen reappeared from the kitchen with two cups in her hand along with a plate. She placed the two cups of juice and the brownies that she had made the night before on the table. The blonde beauty sat on the couch next to her friend; she grabbed one of the brownies and started nibbling on it before drinking some of her juice. Em Jay took a sip from her cup before placing it down on the table. Now was the perfect time.

"Alright Gwen spill, what exactly happened between you and Miles?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {\🎩/}  
> ( • ~o)  
> />☕️. Mmmnyep. Lemon next chapter, I promise.


	3. Heat

Miles could not think of a crazier day than today ever since he came from Gwen’s house last night.

He honestly regretted telling Peter anything.

The young hero was packing up to leave back home when Peter stepped out of his bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth.

“Y’know, this isn’t a bad thing.”

Miles sighs as he stuffs his mask into his almost full backpack.

“It’s a _very_ bad thing, a _huge_ thing!”

Peter moves swiftly back into the bathroom before spitting the wad of toothpaste in his mouth into the porcelain bowl.

“Miles look, you guys are young. Hormones are a helluva problem.”

Peter moves to place his hands on both of Miles’s shoulders as he looks him into the eye.

“Kid, you have two choices; leave. Or go confront Gwen. You guys are inseparable, I’d hate to see you two end over this.”

Miles looks down at his bag, his lips twisting in regret as he shrugs the bag securely over his left shoulder.

“Thanks, but I think we just need some time apart.”

Without another word Miles summons a portal back home, leaving Peter in his pajamas. He lets out a sigh as he places his hands on his hips;

“If this is what May’ll be like when she’s 17 then I’m in trouble.”

—

“Go to him.”

“ _What_? Have you even listened to anything I’ve said?”

“I heard plenty enough to know that you two are being absolutely adorable and stupid at the same time.”

Gwen muffles her frustrated scream with her pillow.

“It’s not that easy Em! I fucking _came_ in my panties as Miles watched!”

Em Jay lets out a devious chuckle as she remove the pillow from her best friends’ face.

“Look, what the worse that could happen?”

“Our friendship would be forever broken, I’d never see him again, the rejection, the realization that we are not compatible...”

Em Jay rolls her eyes. 

“You’re older than him and I’m _so_ sure he’s handling this better than you.” 

“Shut up.”

—

The evening had came quickly, the sun was setting as Em Jay walked out of Gwen’s apartment, waving goodbye to the blonde as she wished her good luck with her problem.

Gwen shuts her door before letting out a soft exhale, her blue eyes narrow to her phone.

Her screen vibrates with a message, a message from Miles.

_‘We need to talk. I’m back home, but I’ll be waiting.’_

—

He’s not sure how this happened. It all happened so quickly.

They were supposed to talk this out; confess to what each other had been avoiding to tell the other;

Something about space and boundaries, and how they should just keep their distance until things feel normal.. butall of a sudden, the both of them were pressed against each other with their lips locked in a passionate make out session. Never in his life did he feel this urge with someone. But for some reason, he felt a yearning for Gwen Stacey. It felt so… _animalistic and feral_.

A sense of lust and want washed over Miles as he pushed Gwen against the brick wall on the roof of a Brooklyn apartment. His lips were pressed against hers in a sloppy kiss. Her hand went to massage the back of his head as she pushed him into her, forcing them both to press closer. He felt her legs wrap around his waist, squeezing her tighter against the wall and his hard body. Her tongue was wrapped around his, and she tried to force herself down his throat, making sure each corner of his mouth was left untouched. He grunted as he felt her other hand massaged his bruised back, the result of her webbing him in earlier. Every touch made his body feel hotter and more sensitive. A fire ignited deep inside himself as he grew more lustful. He knew he should not be doing this, but it felt so right.

Miles forced himself to break the kiss, breathing hard as Gwen continued planting small kisses down to his neck. She pulled at the hem of his suit, trying to slide it off his sweaty body. Something about her intoxicated him, sending his spidey sense off the charts.

"We should not be doing this," Miles panted as he fought against losing himself to the mindless sex that he wanted. Gwen ignored him as she sucked hard on his neck, leaving a dark bruise like an animal marking its mate. _‘_ _Fuck, that is going to be bad tomorrow morning.’_

"Gwen, we shouldn't-  _mmph_ "

Miles's words dissolved as Gwen attacked his mouth again, forcing it open and sliding her tongue into the opening. She licked each one his teeth, trying to take dominance between them. This turned Miles on even more, his hands sliding down to her waist and squeezing hard. She mewled into the kiss as her hands went back to fidgeting with the body of his suit. Unable to push it off of him, she started pulling from both sides, threatening to tear it off his sticky body. Fear of losing another of his suits, he broke the kiss to help her take off the body. She slid it off his muscular body, throwing off to the side. Miles's skin glistened from the golden rays of the sunset, contouring each one of his muscles.

"Gwen, what are we doing?" Miles breathed as they took a quick pause. Her forehead was pressed against his as they both panted for oxygen. There was a thick lust-filled fog clouding her eyes. Miles swore he could see them glowing for a second. He knew that he probably had the same look.

"We both want this" Gwen whispered huskily, her fingers tracing down his abdominals and her nose brushing against his. Miles bit his lower lip, his body lighting up from the touch. His hands traveled to her soft behind, lifting her higher. 

"Don't lie to me and saying that you don't want me, Miles."

"I don't-"

" _Shut up_ ," Gwen cut in before retaking his mouth. At this point, 

Miles's mouth was sore from the messy make out sessions that they kept going back and forth in. But he did not care. The last sliver of doubt slipped from his mind as he pushed back at Gwen. He wanted, no, needed her more than anything. 

She forced them off the wall, both of them falling onto the brick floor. Miles moaned as his back hit the floor, pushing up to continue the deep passionate kiss. His mind was completely clouded with lust, barely able to remember his own name. He almost forgot her name too. It did not matter who they were at the moment, just the hunger that had to be satisfied.

Gwen's hands traveled to his mask, and she pushed upward. This action pushed Miles out of the hot moment. It felt like an ice cold morning shower that jolted him back into reality. His hand grabbed onto to her's, stopping her from removing his mask off completely. 

" _Mmph_ \- No. Mask stays on."

"It's ok, I know who you are, _Miles_." Gwen said sarcastically.

" _What_?" he cried out in shock, looking around to see if anyone was watching. He quickly pulled his mask back down. 

"You know my secret identity?" He played dumbfounded.

"Oh, but you’re Miles Mor-"

"Don't say it out loud girl! I got too many enemies in these streets.” A smile spread across his lips.

Gwen shook her head in annoyance. Her breath was shaking as she started to lose that warm feeling inside her. There was a pit slowly opening in her stomach that she felt when she and Miles stopped their escapade. Some primal connection was radiating between them, and she knew she needed him. The only thing blocking them from going all the way was his stupid stubbornness and the pieces of clothing separating them.

"You're almost in your birthday suit, and you're shy about that?" Gwen asked, narrowing her eyes on her prey again as she crawled over Miles, casting a dark shadow over him. 

"Fine, I won't say your name when we-"

" Woah! We cant be doing anything! I mean we were, but now we are not," Miles said as he tried to reach for his suit. His body was abnormally hot, and his mind was a mess right now. He knew that he would lose it if they continued. But deep inside, he wanted more of her. 

_‘Why the hell do I feel so uncontrollably horny right now?’_

"And you don't want to? What is the worst thing that can happen?" 

Gwen whispered in a lulled voice as she placed her forehead back onto his own, their noses brushing against each other. Her blonde locks almost completely covered both their faces from the sun outside. She knew it was wrong to do anything with Miles. She knew the risks. He was her best friend. However, the only thing going through her mind was one word: 

_Feed_.

Every strand of anger or confusion was replaced with lust. The desire for his body, for him to take her.

Miles bit his tongue as he fought back the scent of her hair brushing against his nose. Despite her sweating considerably, the sweet aroma turned him on again. At that point, he knew what was causing this: pheromones. The biological substance that would cause mating season between two animals was causing them to furiously act like wild rabbits. They were the two animals right now, hungry for each other. Maybe a result of being bit by the same spider. However, the facts or the consequences did not matter. 

Gwen was right; he needed her body badly. He pulled off his mask and threw it to the rest of his clothing. For the first time that day, his eyes met her blue pupils clouded with thirst. Without a word, they both sent the same mental message as Gwen laid on top of him, parting his lips again. Her hands tangled in his hair as her tongue glided into his mouth, wrestling with his own. She smirked into the kiss when she felt a bulge from his nether region press against her thigh. He fell right into her trap.

But considering the bulging erection, Gwen was definitely a turn on. He moaned as he could feel it pressing against his suit and her thigh. His hands moved up to the back of her suit, pulling at it as he tried to rip it off. A silent curse came out as nothing seemed to work as the material was too tough for him. Gwenbroke the kiss between them and sat up, smirking directly at him.

"Most guys have trouble getting off the bra. You can't even manage this," Gwen mocked as she traced down the center of her suit with her finger. The material began to loosen with her touch, leaving her with the green tank top and ripped pink shorts that she was wearing in her apartment before she came to his universe. Her skin was glistening with sweat, making it shine gold in the sun. "Not enough practice, Web Head."

"Well, maybe I have to show you what I can do," Miles shot back as he sat up, planting butterfly kisses on her cheek leading to her ear. His right hand traveled to her right pierced breast, kneading at it aggressively. Gwen let out a small moan, his touches sending chills down her spine. She could barely remember being intimate in her old life, and Miles was definitely experienced with pleasing females. 

_‘How is this dork so good?’_

"And you might see that I have a lot to offer," Miles whispered huskily into her ear. Gwen bit her lip, and his voice created a trail of goosebumps to rupture across her arm. His left hand slid to the bottom of her shirt, pressing into her stomach and pulling the piece of clothing upward. Gwen helped him peel off her tank and threw it with the rest of their clothing, exposing her upper body to the night breeze and to his eyes.

"Not even going to buy me dinner first, Miles? I thought we were friends.” Gwen panted as she felt one of his hands travel down the back of her shorts, squeezing her soft cheeks. Liquid heat was pooling at her core, begging to be touched.

"Nah," Miles said with a chuckle. "I don't think we would even finish the dinner."

"You're right…," Gwen managed to breathe out. She moaned his name when he pinched the center of her right breast, using his electrical powers to stimulate his touch slightly. Her back arched with her nails digging into his shoulders, leaving deep red marks.

Miles had not realized how hot Gwen was. She had a lithe and fit body. Her breasts were a small but decent size, enough to fondle with his hands. Everything was perfect about her, from her smooth skin to her silky hair. Maybe it was the pheromones glorifying her image. Miles did not care. She was going to be his tonight. He kissed down her neck, sucking hard as he left a huge hickey.

_ ‘ Hah, payback is a bitch.’ _

Gwen adjusted herself as she hooked both two fingers at the base of his suit bottom. Miles helped her pull down the lower part, kicking it to the side and leaving only his briefs on. Immediately, she traced the outline of his erection, teasing him hard. Miles moaned at her soft touch, and his hands both shifted into her shorts.

"A little excited there?" she teased. A sudden shock of electricity shot up her back as she felt his fingers between her legs, tracing the outline of her leaking vagina. His left hand squeezed gently at her ass as the index finger on his right hand stirred circles around her clit, causing sharp moans to escape from her mouth. Waves of electricity started to pulsate from his teasing touches. It felt like a warm massage that made every one of her muscles weak. Miles grinned slyly at the reaction coming from her.

"Looks who’s talking girl, you’re soaking," he whispered, shifting his mouth onto her lips again and planting teasing pecks on them. Gwen gave a throaty moan, and she felt one of his fingers enter her, stretching out her tight walls a bit and causing more of the feeling of ecstasy to pulse through her. Her hips involuntarily started pressing into Miles's touches, and he was even more turned on. He could not take it anymore as both his hands, still in her shorts, shifted to the sides of her hips. Gwen whimpered at the loss of his touch, only to yelp as she felt his hands push at both sides of her shorts.

Miles felt his deltoid flex as he used all his strength on the lower piece of clothing. A sharp tearing sound echoed into the air as the denim ripped down the middle. Pieces of her shorts and tight booty shorts flew to the side as her fully naked body was exposed to the night air. The sun had finally set and left a full moon in the sky, which outlined her body for his hungry eyes. She glared at him and dug her nails deep into his shoulder, causing him to grunt in pain.

"You are going to pay for those," Gwen growled. Those were her favorite shorts.

Miles only gave her cheeky wink as he sat up, cupping her face with his hand and gaining another messy kiss from her. He felt her hands slide down his hips, scratching every muscle and hooking onto his briefs. A moan drifted from his mouth as he felt her press her hand into his erection. He could feel the outline of her wet entrance leak onto the briefs fabric, eager to finally be entered by him.

"You know that you are super sexy, right?" Miles breathed huskily into Gwen's neck while thrusting up to meet her.

“I’ve wanted you since I first saw you.”

" _Fuck_ don’t talk like that," She moaned, feeling two of his fingers pinch the rosy bud of her left breast.

"T-that's like saying water is wet or Pokemon is cool."

"We are about to fuck, and you're talking about Pokemon? And you say I'm dor-"

"S-shut up," she interjected, 

attacking his lower lips. She tugged harder on his briefs, and he sat up to push it off. It did not even get past his knees before her left hand reached for his exposed erection. He cursed as her teasing touches inched up and down his dick, causing his hips to thrust up to meet her clenched fist.

Gwen wasted no time as she got onto her knees, positioning her wet slit over Miles's twitching member. Her hands traveled onto his shoulders to help herself balance, and she looked directly into his eyes, the both of them mentally agreeing that they were at the point of no return. With a sharp breath, she rolled her hips forward and gasped as she felt his head penetrate her, prodding open her outer lips. Miles gritted his teeth together as he felt her velvety wet walls slowly close over his member. They gripped him like a meaty vice and massaged him tenderly, causing waves of pleasure to burst in his body. Miles’s hands held onto her waist tightly, giving her a tiny bit of guidance as she slowly took his eight inches. Halfway through, he felt the head push through a soft barrier, the mixture of extreme pain and extreme pleasure caused Gwen to give out a piercing moan. He immediately held her to a halting stop as realization started to hit his head like a torrent of rain. She moaned in protest, wiggling her hips and trying to break free from his tight grip to take the rest of his member.

"Holy shit, Gwen," he moaned as he forced himself not to slam into her immediately. He could feel her nails cut into his skin, drawing out a bit of blood. "Are you- I mean, were you a virgin?”

"You're really asking this _now_?" Gwen whispered in a sultrily tone, slightly blushing at the question. She took her hands and gripped tightly onto his, trying to pry them off her waist. "You really need to have better timing with your questions."

Her hands finally clawed off his own, and she felt herself slip, impaling herself completely onto him. Miles growled at the sudden pleasure shooting up his spine, causing his hips to buckle and thrust upwards into her. Gwen moaned his name and her back arched, giving him a perfect view of her pierced pert breasts. She tossed her hair behind her and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing his chest against hers. He slowly moved his hands around her waist and felt the muscles on her side flex as she tried to adjust to his length. Wrapping both hands down his shoulders, she slowly rose up, gasping at how sensitive she felt with him inside her, filling her walls with his girth. She dug her nails into his shoulder again, causing him to let out an animalistic snarl into her neck.

She sat back down only to rise again, beginning a slow rhythm of sliding up and down his rigid pole. Each time she came back down, she grew even more sensitive as it turned from uncomfortable to pleasurable. Miles started panting as the smell of their love making and sweat intoxicated him, making him wild with more lust. His hands clenched onto her hips, helping him piston into her slow ride and definitely leaving bruises that would show up the next morning. He kissed her lips again with wild passion, causing her to moan his name in broken syllables.

" _Oh, Miles_ ," she purred, rolling her hips faster into him as pleasure rocketed through her. This newfound experience slowly drained her energy as she felt her release closing in.

She picked up the speed as she continued bouncing onto him in a constant pace. A small, wet squelch echoed in the air as their skin kept hitting into each other, mixing with the short, broken moans coming out of her mouth and the quiet grunts and curses coming out of his. Every time she slammed back down onto him, she whimpered his name and begged for more. Miles left marks on her neck and thrusted his hips faster, meeting her in the middle. His mouth traveled to her ear, trying to whisper, "Say my name louder," but letting out a soft growl.

Gwen screamed in pleasure when he shifted their position, causing him to hit the deep spot that made her toes curl. Miles grinned mischievously and took one of her breasts into his mouth, slowly nibbling on the sensitive rosy nub. She immediately came all over him, whimpering as her legs starting straightened out behind him. Her hands buried themselves into his dark curly hair and pulled hard at it. One of his hands traveled to her short blonde hair and pulled back, exposing her soft and bruised neck. He buried his nose in the crest, inhaling her sweet scent and planting butterfly kisses in a small circle.

Miles's long member was glistening in Gwen's inner liquids as he continued pounding at her. She was too exhausted to let out full words and was completely mesmerized by the scene below her. The sight of all his muscles flexing and contracting with every thrust and her own liquids pooling out below them aroused her even more. She needed his cum, deep inside her womb. However, she could not verbally beg for more and barely could moan and whimper his name. Miles loved this sight and the dominance he had over her right now. Maybe it was the fact that she was so angryat him before and now he was turned on by the fact that she was giving him her body. His animalistic instinct was the only thing that needed satisfying. There was love between them right now, and the need to mate with each other.

He growled as he felt his balls tightening, his release imminent. "I'm close…," he whispered huskily as he pressed her forehead against his.

"I-inside…," Gwen managed as she used the last bit of her strength to roll her hips into him. Pleasure shot up her body every time he hit the back of her cervix.

" _Please_ , I need you…"

Her begging words pushed Miles to the edge, causing him to slam deep into the back of her wet tunnel. Her back arched as she screamed his name, exposing her flat, taut stomach. He grabbed her ass cheeks down to him as he began shooting thick ropes of semen into her body, cursing and thrusting each time another load came out. His sticky cum started to fill up her uterus, and each remaining thrust caused her to whimper his name. Her nails dug into his skull as another wave of pleasure caused her to release again. With one last rope of cum, Miles gasped as he fell onto his back with her collapsing on top of him, both of them breathing heavily and adjusting to the post sex bliss. Gwen moaned into his chest as she felt the warm feeling spread through her body. She could feel the animalistic urge inside her begin to fade as her body was satisfied. They both laid close to each other as they gasped for air, their sweat and other fluids mixing.

There was a long tangible silence between them as realization began to set in. The feeling of lust in Gwen was replaced with other negative emotions. Anger, disappointment, regret, and even loneliness began to set around her, opening a deep pit in her stomach.

_‘What have I done? He’s my best friend. This wasn’t my fault.’_

But she knew that was wrong. It was as much of her fault as it was Miles’s. Gwen bit her lip as she felt her eyes begin to water. She pushed his body to the ground violently, causing him to yelp as she got up. His semen leaked out from between her legs as she tried to balance herself. Tears were streaming down her face and she bit her lips in a quiet sob.

"What the.. Gwen?" Miles said softly as his own realization set in. 

_ ‘ What the hell came over me?’ _

"We shouldn’t be friends anymore…," Gwen whimpered almost inaudibly, now on the verge of sobbing. She wanted to regret everything that happened, but she could not. She wanted the feeling of his body, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

"Gwen, I'm sor-," Miles started before Gwen turned around.

"I said, _no_ Miles!—” she screamed. 

“—We can’t be..” 

Tears were now falling freely from her red eyes and down her puffy, red cheeks. Miles swallowed at the broken sight of her, knowing that it was his fault that he did not stop them and that he could not control herself. She fell to her knees and tried wiping her face, the torrent of salty tears plopping onto the ground.

_ ‘ I'm so weak…’ _

Miles got up and crouched down next to her, grabbing hold of her arms. "Let go, Miles.” she wanted to yell, her fists flying to his chest. She tried struggling out of his grip, but she knew he was much stronger than she was. When she finally lost all her energy, her arms wrapped around his body and she cried freely into his chest. The feelings of anger and sadness flooded out of her with each sob. Losing Peter, her only friend. She failed to save him, failed to stay friends with Miles. What they did was fucked up. They could never be the same after this. 

Even now, she loathed Miles for freeing her from her self exile, to exposing her to these new emotions she’d never felt. Yet, here he was with his hands lovingly caressing the back of her head and stroking her naked back, whispering that it was "ok" and telling her to "let it all out." She could not hate him and only felt jealousy that he had so much in his life and that he had this stupid effect on her.

"I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have hit you," 

Her voice was soft, her tears drying up. Her head rested on his hard chest muscle. Miles only pulled her in closer into a tighter hug as he rested his chin on her head. They sat there cuddling in the warm summer New York City air, silent in the melancholic aura around them.

"You don't need to apologize," Miles explained as he massaged the back of her head. The regretful feeling he had was replaced with the need to help her feel better again. He brushed her blonde locks covering her face behind her ears and wiped his fingers across her face to clean the tears. He could feel her shaking body start to calm down, her heartbeat retreating back to normal. They sat there in each other's arms until her crying died to small hiccups.

"Most guys would leave me here, y'know," Gwen murmured as she stroked one of his cheeks.

"Well, most guys aren’t Miles Morales then," Miles answered her and looked down to meet her puffy red eyes. "Are you ok?"

Gwen just nodded her head as she became lost in his chocolate eyes. Their faces were only inches apart from each other. 

_ ‘ Maybe it is meant to be like this, or-‘ _

Her thoughts were cut off as she felt herself pressing her lips against his own, slowly intertwined in a loving and passionate kiss. The hunger she felt before began to set again as her hands shifted to his face, pressing them closer. He grabbed her backside as they rolled over, her body pressed on top of his.

_‘Or maybe I am just addicted.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun little 3 chapter idea I had dancing in my head, never decided on which pair I should execute it on but Gwen x Miles were seriously lacking on Ao3. I dedicated this to a great writer and I hope not too soon to call a friend, Elsie. I hope you’ve enjoyed. <3
> 
> I hope you all have enjoyed :)
> 
> —TheAuthorWhoWrote


End file.
